Azura vs Primarina
Azura vs Primarina.png|Majora Moon Primarina vs Azura.PNG|Riolu-San Azura vs Primarina is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon, as part of his second season. It features Azura from Fire Emblem Fates against Primarina from Pokemon. Description Two songstresses of the sea sing a duet to the death. Interlude Wiz: The beauty of the sea is one of the Earth's most underappriciated features. Boomstick: Yeah, it's calm and relaxing, just like the singing voices of today's combatants. Wiz: Azura, the fated princess of Valla. Boomstick: And Primarina, the Soloist Pokemon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skills, to find out who would win....a DEATH BATTLE! Azura Is Lost In Thoughts in DEATH BATTLE! (Azura: That seems to be the last of them. At least till the next time.) Primarina Takes the Stage in DEATH BATTLE! (Primarina is seen defeating Tsareena) Fight Primarina is seen at a lake. The shining clear blue waters sparkling in the sunrise.She soon let out a beautiful tune. The song echoed across the lake. Just then a voice could be heard, almost harmonizing with her's. ???: (singing) You are the ocean's grey waves.... Primarina stopped as did the voice. It began to let out it's song again, just as the voice could be hear again. ???: ....destened to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach. Primarina dove into the water and quickly swam closer to whoever was singing, the voice could be heard continuing it's song. ???: '''Yes, the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb. Primarina jumped out of the water and saw a woman with long blue hair, nearly reachiing her feet, dressed in white. She looked over as she heard the splash of Primarina's rise from the lake. '''Azura: '''Oh. Hello there. Was that your voice I heard earlier. I'm sorry. It was so beautiful, I couldn't help but sing myself. Primarina fired a Hydro Pump. Azura quickly swung her Blessed Lance and water came up from the lake and blacked the attack. '''Azura: '''I guess your a bit of a diva, huh. Sorry to interu.... Primarina fired a Moonblast, which hit Azura square in the stomache and sent her flying back, crashing through a tree. '''Azura: '''If that's how you want to play it, I guess I have no choice. I guess this s a duet to the death. FIGHT!!!' Results Trivia *The similarities between Azura and Primarina are that both of them are songtresses with ties to the element of water, have long blue hair, and while Azura wears white, Primarina's body color is a pale white. Both of them are also from games made by Nintendo. *Azura, story-wise will be based on ''Fire Emblem Fates Revelations. She will be treated as her skills were maxed out, while also using her 'Dream World' feat from Fire Emblem Heroes, ''as well as abilities and attacks seen in her combat in ''Fire Emblem Warriors. *Primarina is composite between anime, manga, and games, and will have access to it's level moves. Who do you think wins? Azura Primarina Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Majora Moon Category:"Musical" Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years